iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysaria Volentin
Lady Mysaria Volentin Torrent is a young woman from the Free-City of Braavos. She is the daughter of the beggared and murdered Merchant Lord Qezza Volentin of Braavos. She worships the Father of Waters. Appearance and Character Mysaria is a renowned beauty, her complexion is that of a swarthy Essosi with some Valyrian traits inherited by her father. However she did not inherit the indigo eyes of her father, rather they are smokey grey. She is below average height, standing at only five foot. A sweet girl with a passion for adventure, her father had planned for her to become a courtesan of Braavos .Her favorable appearance and relaxed demeanor would have helped her ply that trade, no doubt. History Fruitless Quest For Eggs! When she was child, her father was obsessed with Dragons. When he found out the last dragon had been slain it consumed him. He quickly spent his entire family fortune on charlatan wizards and fortunetellers who claimed they could help him find the eggs. After accumulating a rather substantial debt to the Iron Banks he was unable to pay for it, even after selling off his Manse and fineries. Apprentice to Mistress Anara At the age of 12 she began to apprentice to the famous Courtesan of Braavos, Mistress Anara. She was given a dagger and shown how to use it in case any of the men got out of hand, she was also taught rudimentary sailing skills to assist in sailing the pleasure barge. At the age of 14 she was finally instructed the arts of Love by her Mistress and had nearly completed her training before her father’s coffers ran dry. During her time on the pleasure barge, her Mistress encouraged Mysaria to pick the pockets of her clients when their clothes were off. Or even when they were on. Mysaria’s nimble fingers always seemed to add a few extra Iron coins to Anara’s purse. Broke and Homeless. Her grandmother was born Lady Rhonda Torrent. Rhonda had married Lotho Volentin years ago. When he died, she remarried to an old lecherous and wealthy man. But when Mysaria’s father was murdered by debt collectors Rhonda Torrent took in her grand-daughter, she knew she wasn’t safe in Braavos, she hired the young girl on as a deck-swab to a vessel heading to Gulltown. It was the last Mysaria would see of her Grandmother. Arriving in Gulltown and Simple Gil. Mysaria arrived in Gulltown to meet her cousin Gil Torrent. A sweet but simple man, he was the Captain of a vessel known as the Whalesong. They hadn’t been very profitable in the past years since the passing of the previous Lord. Gil and Mysaria got on perfectly, Gil taught her how to sail properly she also learned how to set up ambushes on their prey, the Whales of the Shivering sea. The Old Ways and a New Future. It became quickly evident that even at her young age she was more suited to leadership than Sweet Simple Gil, he’d often ask either his Quarter Master or Mysaria for advice. She wasn’t shy about giving orders to Gil when she thought he needed guidance. But growing up with the finer things in life she had grown sick of being poor. She saw how able the sailors were, she knew the history of piracy and house Torrent. They just needed a push, a nudge back to their roots. When she approached the Quarter Master, he too was ready to be done with poverty. The men rallied behind Mysaria and they brought up their plan with Gil. He thought it was a mutiny, but the men all loved him, they just thought Mysaria could bring them more wealth. He agreed and stepped down as Captain of the Whalesong and Lord of Littlesister. Mysaria Dropped her Braavosi name and took up the name of her Grandmother and of her ancestors of reavers, raiders and riches. Timeline 379 AC: Mysaria Volentin is born in Braavos. 393 AC: Mysaria begins to apprentice under a prominent Courtesan in Braavos. 395 AC: Mysaria leaves the service of her Mistress when her father’s debts become inflated beyond repair. 396 AC: Qezza Volentin is murdered and Mysaria is sent to Littlesister to live with distant cousins. 397 AC: Arriving in Gulltown she is taken in by Simple Gil Torrent and quickly finds her way onto the Whalesong. 398 AC: After demonstrating her worth, she claims her Grandmother’s House name and is made Lady of Littlesister. Gil Torrent abdicates the title of Lord. Supporting Characters 'Simple' Gil Torrent - First Mate Alaric Stone 'The Bastard's Bastard' - Quarter Master Balon Moss - Maester Cynthea Longthorpe - Steward of Littlesister Family Tree Link to Family EchoCategory:Sistermen Category:Braavosi Category:House Torrent Category:Candidate for Deletion